A Kiss To My Prince
by Miss Grimm
Summary: UA. Brick toma un hechizo y se combierte en un niño cuando duerme y para volver a su forma original necesita el beso de "esa chica". Y para colmo su padre, que no lleva una muy buena relacion con él, se volvera a casar con la mamá de... cierta personita
1. Chapter 1

_**~Las Power Puff Girl no me pertenecen~**_

_**¡Hola! Aqui mi primer Fic espero les guste, me estoy divirtiendo mucho escribiendolo asi que**_

_**¡Disfrutenlo!**_

_**¡Y díganme que les parecio en un Review please! x3**_

_**Cuídense, nos vemos**_

_**Ciao**_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
>-o-o-o-<p>

**Capítulo 1**

Solo quería descansar un poco, este día había sido muy complicado para él: era el primer día de clases, había llegado tarde al instituto, y para colmo no era el mejor día de los profesores ya que todos parecían que traían algo en contra de él. Sobre todo su entrenador de baloncesto que no había dejado de gritarle en toda la práctica, sin mencionar a cierta pelirroja que lo desquiciaba.

Y ahí estaba tratando de relajarse en una cafetería nueva que abrieron hace una semana a unas cuadras del instituto mientras veía como dos niños corrían y jugaban frente a él sin preocupaciones y sin nada que les importase.

Como le gustaría volver a esa época cuando solo era un niño y no tenía obligaciones ni presiones por parte de su padre, cuando su madre todavía se encontraba ahí para él.

-Su té- le dijo un joven rubio muy sonriente, dejando la taza en la meza mientras Brick sólo asentía mirando como los dos niños corrían tras un conejo blanco, algo raro para ser conejo.

-Sakura, Shaoran no corran aquí. Vayan afuera a jugar- les decía una mujer recargada en la barra de tez pálida y una cabellera larga y oscura, que miraba a los niños con una sonrisa y ojos despreocupados, al parecer era la dueña de la cafetería. Los niños junto con el conejo obedecieron y salieron corriendo al parque que quedaba frente a la cafetería.

Viendo como jugaban Brick recordó cómo se divertía de niño con su madre antes de que falleciera, después de eso su padre se distancio más, su obsesión era el trabajo y Brick tan sólo un niño de 11 años solo podía llorar. Su padre, ocupado, no estaba ahí para él siempre fue más importante el trabajo y lo sigue siendo hasta ahora.

Suspiró tomando la taza de té. Como_ desearía_ volver hacer un niño otra vez, ser descuidado, alegre y sin preocupaciones. Sonrió irónicamente, tomó un sorbo del té, como si eso fuese a pasar.

Dio otro sorbo.

Realmente el té estaba delicioso.

Mientras en la barra se veía como la mujer lo miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Terminado el té, Brick sintió como le pesaban los parpados. Se estaba quedando dormido.

Intentó incorporarse para marcharse y poder descansar en su casa pero el sueño lo venció, recostándose en la meza quedándose profundamente dormido.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
>-o-o-o-<p>

Sintió como algo recargado en su cabeza tocaba frenéticamente su mejilla.

Al abrir los ojos vio como aquellos dos niños, que jugaban con el conejo hace un momento, eran los culpables de aquellos toques. Al incorporarse, el conejo salió volando de su cabeza y los niños salieron corriendo divertidos hacia la mujer de la barra.

Ya despierto del todo Brick, y pasando por alto que los niños y el conejo lo despertaron, se dio cuenta de que estaba atardeciendo al parecer sí había dormido un buen rato. Era hora de ir a casa.

Se incorporó para pagar la cuenta y retirarse pero algo andaba mal.

¿Por qué veía todo diferente? Algo extraño, algo… ¡algo más grande!

¡Sí, eso era! ¿Por qué tenía una visión diferente de su alrededor? No era la misma. Se sintió algo mareado por su nuevo panorama de visión y llevo sus manos a la cabeza.

-¿pero qué demonios?

Sus mangas eran enormes, _sus ropas_ eran enormes. ¿Acaso había encogido?

Miró sus manos… ¿¡Por qué diablos eran pequeñas!? Empezó a recorrer desesperadamente su cuerpo: sus brazos eran cortos, sus dedos pequeños, el cabello, ahora corto le llegaba hasta los hombros…

Se volvió hacia las grandes ventanas polarizadas de la cafetería y su reflejo le regresaba la misma mirada desconcertada…

¿¡Por qué diablos era ahora un niño pequeño!?

-¿¡Pero qué demonios ocurre?! - fue lo único que pudo expresar el ahora niño pelirojo.

Desesperado salió corriendo como pudo del café a través del parque sosteniendo sus pantalones sin mirar por donde iba o a quien atropellaba en el camino.

¿Por qué le tenía que pasar esto a él? ¿Acaso seguiría soñando?

Sí, seguro que es un sueño. Esto no puede ocurrir de verdad ¿o sí?

¡Pero qué demonios pasaba!

Sin darse cuenta tropezó estrepitosamente contra alguien cayendo deliberadamente al suelo, sintiendo como algo húmedo rozaba velozmente su mejilla.

Sin recuperarse del impacto sintió como la otra persona se levantaba rápidamente. Al abrir los ojos, Brick sólo pudo ver como ese alguien le daba la espalda corriendo con mucha prisa y alejándose.

-¡Maldita sea, ten más cuidado!- le gritó y a lo lejos sólo se escuchó un "_lo siento_" proveniente de aquella persona.

Brick alcanzó a distinguir que era una chica ya que tenía un largo cabello rojizo.  
><em>Pero quien habrá sido<em> pensó Brick molesto mientras su mejilla ardía y todo su cuerpo se estremecía extraño en sus extremidades.

Al menos esa caída lo había calmado un poco. Suspiró pesadamente sintiendo a la vez como algo brincaba a sus piernas, el conejo blanco de aquellos niños le sonreía alegre con sus ojos cerrados y brincando.

-¿Pero qué haces aq…-

-Oni-chan ¿Por qué saliste así del café?- dijo una voz de niña. Brick alzó la cabeza y vio que los dos niños de la cafetería estaban frente a él.

-Corriste muy rápido pero gracias a Mokona te encontramos- habló la niña llamada Sakura con una amplia sonrisa.

Brick dirigió su mirada al conejo.

_-Así que la bola de pelos se llama Mokona.-_ Pensó.

-Oi…. ya no estás pequeño- dijo el niño llamado Shaoran que hasta entonces no había hablado.

-Tienes razón, Shaoran- sonrió Sakura.

–Puuu- soltó el conejo brincando.

-¿pero qué?…- no se había dado cuenta por la estrepitosa caída que acababa de tener, pero sus manos eran enormes y sus piernas largas otra vez… ¡había vuelto a la normalidad!

¿Pero cómo ocurrió?

Se levantó rápidamente corriendo deprisa hacia la cafetería, los niños tras de él. Y apenas llegar, estrelló la puerta contra la pared.

-¿¡pero qué significa todo esto!?- exigió Brick al entrar al café encontrándose con una cara sonriente y despreocupada de la mujer que se encontraba sentada, con su rostro recargado en su mano y al lado de ella el camarero rubio con su habitual sonrisa.

-¿¡Qué demonios ha pasado!?- reclamó Brick un poco más enojado, no tenía idea de lo que acababa de pasar, pero algo si sabía, esta locura sucedió aquí y la mujer frente a él le tenía que dar muchas explicaciones.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
>-o-o-o-<p>

**Continuara **


	2. Chapter 2

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
>-o-o-o-<p>

**Capítulo 2**

-Oh – se escuchó sorprendida la mujer - Parece que volviste a tu forma original eso quiere decir que ya encontraste a tu Princesa- dijo divertida.

-¿Qué?… ¿Princesa?… ¿¡Pero de que está hablando!?- Brick estaba desconcertado, extrañado y confundido. Realmente confundido.

-Que lo que te tomaste es un hechizo, mejor dicho como un deseo, te convierte en lo que tu corazón más anhela en el primer sorbo que diste al té- le contestó la pelinegra, mientras el pelirojo se quedaba perplejo recordando como deseaba tanto volver a esa época cuando estaba con su madre, cuando era un niño…

¡Cuando era niño!

Quiso ser un niño otra vez y, oh sorpresa, había despertado como uno.

¿Pero qué clase de broma era todo esto? Qué locura.

-y como todo hechizo- continuo la pálida mujer- es roto por el beso del Príncipe o en este caso de la Princesa- terminó de decir con una leve risita.

No lo podía creer, entonces volvió a la normalidad ¿porque le dieron un beso?

¿Pero cuándo? ¿En qué momento?

Brick abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, cuando tropezó con la chica sintió algo húmedo en la mejilla, accidentalmente la chica le había dado un beso.

Y ahora qué haría si ni siquiera sabía quién era esa chica.

-Pero fue un accidente- habló desconcertado- ese beso fue un accidente, ni siquiera pude verle el rostro a esa chica. Lo único que pude distinguir fue su cabellera- decía Brick recordando que ni tan solo pudo verle la cara – era peliroja.

-Fyuu, eso es un problema- dijo ahora el rubio sonriente. -¿qué harás cuando seas un niño otra vez sí no conoces a tu Princesa? y sin el beso de la Princesa no podrás regresar a tu forma original.

-¿¡Que!? ¿Quieres decir que esto volverá a ocurrir? ¿Pero por qué?- decía Brick exasperado.

-Me temo que si- contestó ahora la mujer con una leve risa- es un hechizo aún no termina. Además debes de encontrar a la chica ya que cada vez que te duermas te convertirás en un niño otra vez- decía más divertida, eso a Brick lo desesperaba más.

Pero no tenía alternativa, aunque le sonara algo loco todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, tenía que encontrar a la chica.

Todo esto fue culpa de él ya que anhelaba tanto volver a ser un niño y por aquel tonto pensamiento he aquí las consecuencias. Tenía que hallar la forma de terminar con todo esto y para ello primero necesitaba encontrar a esa chica.

Suspiró un poco más calmado.

-está bien- dijo ya resignado- pero mientras encuentre a la chica ¿cómo hare para ir a la escuela o a mi casa? no puedo ir como un niño pequeño.

La pelinegra medito un poco, se incorporó y se dirigió a la puerta detrás de la barra, de ahí salió con un objeto en su mano.

-esto te servirá- dijo entregándole un anillo totalmente negro- pero escúchame bien- la pelinegra tomo un semblante serio y continuo- este anillo te ayudara a contrarrestar los efectos del hechizo pero es dependiendo de cuanto puedas aguantar. Mientras más tiempo lo lleves puesto más exhausto y débil te sentirás y en el peor de los casos puedes llegar a morir. Así que úsalo solo para circunstancias importantes y no por mucho tiempo ¿me has entendido?

El pelirrojo asintió de igual forma guardando el anillo en su bolsillo.

-por cierto mi nombre es Yuko y soy la dueña de este café- dijo la pelinegra sonriendo otra vez- él es Fye- señalando al rubio – y ellos son Shaoran y Sakura- señaló a los niños de 8 años.  
>-Shaoran es mi hijo.<p>

- y Sakura es mi hermanita- habló el rubio sonriendo.

-mi nombre es Brick, Brick Him- se presentó el pelirojo.

- muy bien Brick, puedes regresar cuando quieras – continuo Yuko mientras lo dirigía hacia la puerta.

- ¡que te vaya bien! ¡Y buena suerte en encontrar a tu Princesa!- grito Fye despidiéndose con su mano.

-¡Adiós Oni-chan! Regresa pronto- le grito de igual forma Sakura. Shaoran sólo se despedía con la mano mientras Mokona brincaba feliz: –puuuu.

Brick hizo un gesto con la mano y se marchó hundido en sus pensamientos. Este sí que no había sido su día: la escuela, los maestros, la chica y por si fuera poco un hechizo, o mejor dicho deseo, que lo convertía en un pequeño de 11 ó 12 años cuando se dormía y para volver a la normalidad necesitaba el beso de una Princesa que ni siquiera conocía. Solo le hacía falta que lo mordiera un perro y gracias a Kami que no sucedió.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
>-o-o-o-<p>

Ya estaba cansada de tanto correr y atropellar gente por accidente, hasta tropezó con alguien sin darse cuenta y sólo pudo gritarle un lo siento desde lejos, pero no le importaba.

Sólo le faltaba una cuadra para llegar a su casa y por fin ver a su madre otra vez después de un viaje de negocios, que aunque solo fueron 3 semanas para Blossom Utonium le parecieron una eternidad.

Su madre, Keane, regresaba de Nueva York. Ella era un miembro importante del Bufete de abogados más prestigioso de la ciudad y como tal últimamente realizaba muchos viajes de negociosos con su jefe. Mientras que el padre de Blossom, bueno él vivía en Inglaterra con su nueva esposa. Sí, los padres de Blossom estaban divorciados.

Al fin llegó hasta su casa, tomó aire, abrió la puerta y efectivamente su madre había regresado.

-¡Mamá!

-¡Blossom!- gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo que se abrazaban.

- Qué bueno que regresaste mamá, te extrañe mucho- decía la peliroja sin dejar de abrazarla.

-Yo también Blossom- dándole un beso en la frente- lo bueno que el jefe arregló todo muy rápido y nos venimos antes- decía mientras desasían el abrazo y se sentaban a platicar todo lo que hicieron en esas 3 semanas.

-Por cierto mamá- interrumpiendo Blossom la larga platica recordando algo- cuando me hablaste para decirme que llegarías antes, me dijiste que tenías algo muy importante que decirme, ¿Qué es?- preguntó curiosa.

-Maaañana te explico- contestó su madre en un bostezo- ahorita estoy muy cansada Blossom, mejor vamos a dormir-

- Si está bien, ahora descansa que el viaje a de haber sido muy pesado- Blossom sonrió mientras le daba un beso a su madre y unas buenas noches para después dirigirse a su recamara.

Keane entro a su habitación con una cara de preocupación, solo temía a cómo podría reaccionar su hija cuando se enterase de lo que le tenía que contar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
>-o-o-o-<p>

**Continuara**


	3. Chapter 3

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
>-o-o-o-<p>

**Capítulo 3**

Brick llegó a su casa cansado por todo lo que le había pasado, solo quería dormir y no saber de nada ni de nadie, mañana se encargaría de resolver su problema pero por ahora a descansar.

Entrando a su casa se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver en esos momentos: Jack Him, su padre.

-_¿pero qué hace aquí? Se supone que regresaría dentro de una semana más_- pensaba Brick molesto pero al parecer lo reflejaba en su cara.

-Vaya parece que tienes muchas ganas de verme hijo- habló con sarcasmo Jack Him que acaba de llegar de su viaje de negocios.

-Creí que llegarías dentro de una semana- fue su cortante respuesta.

-Sí, pero las cosas se arreglaron más rápido de lo que esperaba y pudimos regresar antes. Además tengo algo muy importante que decirte Brick- dijo algo más serio.

-Lo siento papá, hoy tuve un día muy pesado y sólo quiero irme a dormir. Será para mañana, Buenas noches- el pelirojo subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación con la dura mirada de Him sobre él.

Brick no quería ver a su padre, sentía algo de rencor hacia él desde que su madre murió así que era mejor si estaba en viajes de negocios y no tenía que verlo todos los días.

-Señor Him, su recamara ya está lista ya puede ir a descansar- dijo el mayordomo entrando a la sala con un vaso de whisky en una bandeja.

-Gracias Alfred-dijo mientras dirigía su mirada al mayordomo y cogía el whisky- puedes retirarte- el mayordomo hacia ademan de salir cuando fue detenido por su amo - Alfred.

-Sí señor.

-Quiero que hagan limpieza total a la recamara principal y la que esta enseguida de la de Brick- ordenó después de darle un trago al whisky. – Que quede todo listo para mañana.

-¿Tendremos visitas señor?

-Serán más que visitas Alfred - en su rostro se formó una sonrisa- Tal vez una nueva señora Him y una hija nueva jaja- rio mientras daba otro gran trago.

-Si señor como ordene- se despidió el mayordomo para ahora sí marcharse dejando a un Jack Him solo con su risa, sus pensamientos y su licor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
>-o-o-o-<p>

Ya era de mañana y el escandaloso despertador sonó.

Se levantó sobresaltado, si bien lo de anoche no había sido un sueño entonces era un niño otra vez. Apagó el despertador, se miró frente al espejo y efectivamente eso era. No fue un sueño después de todo.

Miro el anillo sobre el buro, _"úsalo sólo en circunstancias importantes"_ es lo que le había dicho la mujer del café, o mejor dicho la bruja del café. Pero él ya sabía eso y las consecuencias que el anillo podría ocasionar. Se lo puso y tras sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía extrañamente, al mirarse al espejo ya era otra vez el mismo de siempre.

Al convertirse en niño sufría un cambio radical: todo su cuerpo se encogía a la forma promedio de un niño de 11 años, con pelo corto hasta los hombros y ojos grandes. Y cuando volvía a su forma original regresaba a hacer un chico de 17 años, crecía tanto su cuerpo como su cabello que lo lleva siempre recogido en una larga cola de caballo y una inseparable gorra roja.

Ya listo bajo para marcharse a la escuela, pero al bajar su padre lo estaba esperando.

-Buenos días Brick- habló el imponente señor Him sentado en la sala revisando unos papeles.

-Buenos días- contestó sin ganas dirigiéndose a la puerta dispuesto a marcharse.

-Brick- el aludido volteo- te quiero temprano en casa para un asunto importante, el que te iba mencionar anoche- dijo sin despegar la vista de los papeles.

El chico sólo asintió.

-Llegare después de la práctica de baloncesto.

Vio como su padre fruncía el ceño y dirigía su mirada hacia él.

-¿Todavía sigues con eso Brick?-su voz se escuchaba algo irritada- te he dicho que lo dejes no es más que pérdida de tiempo.

Brick apretó los puños a sus costados, otra vez su padre salía con ese tema. Ya estaba harto, siempre lo mismo.

-Pérdida de tiempo ¿para qué, padre?- dijo Brick que ya se veía enojado

-Para dedicarte a…-

-Para dedicarme al negocio familiar- lo interrumpió con sorna.

-¡Si Brick!- Him levantó la voz- ya es hora de que aprendas y esa pelota no te va a enseñar nada.

-Tú no me dirás que hacer padre, y si decido jugar baloncesto o ser un abogado eso hare. Y no por ti- dijo Brick enfurecido saliendo de un portazo de su casa dejando a un muy enojado Jack Him atrás.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
>-o-o-o-<p>

Brick había llegado a la escuela temprano, así que tomó un balón y se dirigió a las canchas a jugar para despabilarse un rato. Ya en las canchas se puso a encanastar con furia los balones.

-¡Hey Brick!- escuchó como lo llamaba un chico de su misma edad de ojos verdes y pelo negro alborotado.

-Butch, parece que llegaste temprano- dijo Brick con una sonrisa sarcástica

-jaja ya ves los milagros suceden, pero vamos a jugar una reta- contesto el pelinegro tomando el balón dispuesto a correr.

-Hey chicos yo también juego- ahora interrumpió un chico rubio de ojos azules.

-Boomer, ya te habías tardado- le contesto el pelinegro. El rubio sonrió.

Butch, Boomer y Brick se conocían desde secundaria. La primera vez que se conocieron fue en la oficina del director: cada uno culpable de alguna broma o travesura. Brick había entrado a la oficina con una ancha y orgullosa sonrisa en su rostro, sin arrepentirse de lo que había hecho, y al entrar encontró a otros dos chicos igual de sonrientes que él y con cara de traviesos.

Después de eso se volvieron inseparables: hacían bromas y travesuras, se burlaban y se reían, los castigaban y hasta se enojaban juntos. Entre ellos se habían autonombrado los Rowdyruff Boys de todo el alboroto y el caos que causaban en donde sea que fueran.

-Entonces dos contra uno, a ver si pueden conmigo- dijo Brick mientras le arrebataba el balón a Butch y corría a meter un punto con furor en la canasta.

-Hey hermano ¿por qué tanta furia?- pregunto Butch extrañado al ver el comportamiento de Brick - ¿cuál es el problema?

-Mi padre- fue la respuesta de Brick. Boomer tenía el balón y corría en dirección hacia la otra canasta mientras Brick trataba de robarlo.

-¿Discutiste con él otra vez?- preguntó el rubio mientras intentaba que Brick no le robara el balón.

-Si- en un ágil movimiento le robo el balón y salió corriendo a la otra canasta pero Butch se interpuso y frente a él estaban Boomer y Butch tratando de quitarle el balón.

-Quiere que deje el baloncesto, dice que es una pérdida de tiempo- hizo una finta y paso el balón por debajo de sus piernas para salir corriendo pero Butch lo tomó por sorpresa y le robó el balón corriendo a la canasta.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero de qué?- pregunto ahora Butch. Brick ya estaba frente a él cubriéndolo y Boomer por un lado.

-De que me dedique al preciado negocio que tanto cuida - hizo un intento de quitar el balón- y como su único hijo quiere que me vuelva un renombrado abogado como él – cogió el balón- y tomar el mando del bufete- hizo un triple y el balón fue a dar a la canasta.

-Tu viejo no se rinde ¿no?- preguntó ahora Boomer. Brick tomó el balón.

- ¿Y que harás?

-Pues seguiré jugando baloncesto, es un pasatiempo que no me puede prohibir, y si entro a ser un abogado no será por él- recordó Brick.

Pues desde pequeño quería ser como su padre: un hombre admirable y trabajador que le apasionaba su trabajo y todo por lo que se comprometía y hacía. Y fue en ese concepto que lo tenía cuando era pequeño y lo admiraba demasiado por ello y gracias a ello es que se había interesado (y mucho) en el oficio de su padre. Pero después de lo de su madre todo había cambiado y aunque a Brick le gustara, nunca se lo haría saber a su padre pues Jack Him vendría saliéndose con la suya y eso es algo que Brick nunca permitiría. No le daría ese gusto a su padre, llamémosle simple orgullo masculino.

Seguían jugando y ahora Butch tenía el balón.

-Hermano la tienes difícil- dijo Butch mientras lo esquivaba y pasaba el balón a Boomer.

Brick suspiró. Sí que la tenía difícil.

Jugaba baloncesto porque se convirtió en un pasatiempo que le gustaba practicar, se divertía al hacerlo, se des estresaba, y además de que eso hacia enojar al viejo.

Pero no quería que su padre descubriera que tenía un mínimo interés por el negocio ya que no le daría gusto en eso y terminar convirtiéndose en una persona como él. Y es lo que menos haría, llegar a ser como él, que por la obsesión del trabajo no le importó ni la muerte de su propia esposa.

Boomer metió un punto.

-Vaya… el primero- dijo Boomer agitado mientras se iba a sentar, Butch lo siguió.

-Me pidió que llegara temprano a casa, creo que tiene algo importante que decirme- dijo Brick mientras tomaba el balón y se ponía en posición para hacer un triple.

-¿Qué crees que sea?- pregunto Butch descansando en la sombra y Boomer sentado por un lado mientras Brick se disponía a tirar el balón.

-No tengo idea- dijo al tiempo que tiraba el balón pero éste pasaba más allá de la canasta y fue a dar…

-¡Cuidado!- el rubio gritó. La chica volteo y sólo sintió como el balón fue a dar de lleno a su cara.

Brick soltó una carcajada. Pero vaya, eso era lo que le hacía falta: reírse un rato. Pero tenía que pegarle a esa chica, a Blossom Utonium. Pero no era de esperarse, siempre que veía a esa chica era algo por el qué pelear y divertirse un poco viéndola enojar.

-Auh, mi nariz- se quejó la chica de larga cabellera color rojo cobrizo casi naranja, atada con un listón rojo en una alta cola de cabello. Su flequillo recto caía sobre su frente pero sin cubrirle unos peculiares y muy expresivos ojos color rosa.

Blossom miró como el chico con gorra se acercaba.

-Tenías que ser tú, Brick Him- dijo la peliroja enojada y dolida por su nariz.

-No es mi culpa que tu cabezota se haya atravesado- contestó Brick burlón tomando el balón.

-Se dice "lo siento" pero ni para disculparte eres bueno- le recriminó la chica.

-_"Lo siento, Miss Modales" _¿satisfecha?- se burló sarcástico el pelirojo.

- ¡Ahrg! ¡Eres imposible!-soltó irritada Blossom.

-Lo tomare como cumplido, Blossy. – le guiño un ojo para irritación de la chica y diversión del chico.

Blossom estaba a punto de protestar por el comentario antes dicho cuando escucharon como el timbre sonaba para entrar a clases. Entonces la peliroja se retiró no sin antes voltearle la cara a Brick indignada rozando su cabello contra la cara del chico a propósito.

Vio como la peliroja se alejaba y sonrió divertido por aquel acto. Y como flash le vino a la mente la imagen de una chica peliroja corriendo. La chica con la que había tropezado. Sacudió su cabeza, que extraño.

-Hey Brick, vamos- dijo Butch que ya se encontraba caminando rumbo a los salones.

-Sí, antes de que lleguemos tarde de nuevo- dijo el rubio siguiendo al pelinegro.

Brick los alcanzó y llegaron a su salón. Se sentaron en sus pupitres y Brick se recostó en el suyo. Él era de los que en todas las clases se quedaba dormido o sólo se recostaba en el pupitre y no ponía mucha atención (y aun así era uno de los mejores la clase) pero ahora ya no podría.

Suspiró algo cansado.

Al parecer ese anillo si le robaba mucha energía. Saliendo de la escuela iría a ver a la bruja de la cafetería, se perdería el entrenamiento pero tenía que hacer algo con respecto a encontrar a la "Princesa".

Escuchó como la puerta se abría y entraba una mujer de cabellera larga y rosada, mirada gentil y unos ojos muy azules.

-Buenos días chicos ¿cómo están?- dijo la mujer entrando al salón. Se veía contenta – mi nombre es Megurine Luka y seré su tutora este año. Además les impartiré la materia de Artes. Así que cualquier pregunta que tengan no duden en acudir a mí- finalizó con una gran sonrisa. Se veía que era una persona muy simpática.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
>-o-o-o-<p>

**Continuara**


	4. Chapter 4

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
>-o-o-o-<p>

**Capítulo 4**

Las clases pasaron rápido y llegó la hora del receso. Se podía ver como tres chicas almorzaban a la sombra de un árbol en los patios de la escuela.

-¿Qué te dijo Luka-sensei, Blossom?- preguntaba una chica de cabellera rubia recogida en dos coletas bajas, los moños azules con las que las recogía le llegaban debajo de las orejas y su pelo caía ondulado a cada lado hasta un poco más debajo de sus pechos. Mientras sus ojos amables e inocentes eran de un azul muy claro.

Blossom suspiró recordando cómo después de la clase de su tutora ésta la había llamado para pedirle algo.

– Me preguntó si podía ser la Presidenta del Cuerpo Estudiantil otra vez, como el cargo me lo dieron el año pasado dijo que si no era problema si volvía a ser la presidenta este año y no hacer otro papeleo para elegir a otro.

Una morena se atraganto con su sándwich al escuchar eso mientras soltaba una carcajada.

-¡Maldita suerte la tuya Blossom!- se burló la chica de cabellera corta y alborotada hasta los hombros tan negra y oscura que contrastaba con su piel pálida y sus ojos verde esmeralda.

-Callate Buttercup- dijo la peliroja mientras le aventaba algo de su almuerzo a la pelinegra y ésta se reía mientras la rubia soltaba una risita.

-Bueno, Buttercup tiene razón- rio también la rubia.

-No Bubbles, tú no- Blossom se resignó y rió también.

-Oye Blossom, por cierto ¿qué te paso en la nariz?- preguntó Bubbles preocupada por su amiga al ver su nariz algo irritada desde que se sentaron a almorzar.

-Sí, la tienes algo roja, ¿te caíste?

Blossom frunció el ceño.

- Fue el idiota de Brick, me golpeó con el balón de Basket.

Buttercup y Bubbles se echaron a reír sin poderlo evitar.

-Te tenía que pasar a ti- dijo Buttercup atragantándose con su risa. – Que tonta Blossom.

-¡Cállate Buttercup!- le gritó la peliroja con una venita en su frente mientras fulminaba a su amiga morena con la mirada y Bubbles trataba de no reírse (en vano) mientras se limpiaba unas lagrimitas de los ojos.

El timbre volvió a sonar.

– ¡Oye Blossom! como Presidenta has que nos den más receso.- dijo Buttercup divertida. – con eso te puedo asegurar que ningún balón con malas intenciones se acercara a ti.

La venita que Blossom tenía en la frente estaba a punto de explotar.

-Lo único que recibirás, Buttercup será mi puño contra tu cara.

-oh no – habló la morena dramáticamente mientras seguían caminando rumbo a su salón – Blossy se enojó, que miedo.

Bubbles solo podía ver de una chica a otra mientras se peleaban y se reía por sus actitudes infantiles, aunque ya estaban grandes siempre era lo mismo desde que se conocieron. Blossom al final explotó y salió corriendo tras Buttercup y para desgracia o diversión de Bubbles la morena la había arrastrado con ella mientras eran perseguidas por la peliroja enfurecida.

Las chicas entraron a su salón y después de unas cuantas horas más de materias, trabajos y tareas, llegó la tan esperada hora de salida.

-Chicas que tal si vamos al centro comercial- preguntó ahora la rubia animada pues no tenía nada que hacer después de clases.

-Lo siento Bubbles pero mi mamá dijo que llegara temprano a casa - habló Blossom recordando - creo que tiene algo importante que decirme.

- Y no sabes ¿qué es?- preguntaron las dos curiosas.

-No, no tengo ni idea. Pero mañana les cuento- decía la peliroja mientras sonreía.

-¿Y tú Buttercup?- preguntó la rubia.

- Perdón Bubbles pero tengo practica de soccer y no puedo faltar, hice una apuesta con el idiota de Butch y tengo que ¡ganar!- sonrió como loca mientras cerraba el puño y lo levantaba en señal de victoria.

-Tú y tus tontas apuestas- dijo Blossom con una gotita en su sien al igual que Bubbles.

-Por cierto Bubbles no tenías clases de canto hoy- se acordó la pelirroja de las clases extracurriculares de su amiga, que por cierto poseía una melodiosa voz.

-¡Oh! es cierto, lo olvidaba- contestó la rubia despistada – ¡ya es tarde!- dijo mientras salía corriendo-¡hasta mañana chicas!- Blossom sólo sonrió por lo despistada que era su amiga.

- A mí también se me hace tarde. ¡Nos vemos Blossom!- se despedía Buttercup mientras se dirigía hacia las canchas.

-¡Adiós!- Blossom dio media vuelta y comenzó su andar hacia su casa.

Bubbles y Buttercup eran sus dos mejores amigas desde que recordaba. Se conocían desde la primaria pero no fue hasta secundaria que se trataron y llegaron a ser las mejores amigas hasta entonces, y todo gracias a un partido de soccer en la clase de gimnasia. Un pelotazo por parte de Buttercup que llegó a darle a Blossom en la cara, la riña de estas dos (como siempre) y Bubbles queriendo controlarlas. Al final siempre era la misma: se disculpaban y se reían de lo sucedido, y esto llegó a formar una gran amistad entre ellas.

Buttercup podía llegar a ser muy ruda y competitiva si se trataba del futbol (ya que siempre se la llevaba apostando) pero también era una chica muy divertida, fuerte y segura de sí misma. Mientras Bubbles es una persona que siempre esta alegre y es muy amable con todos, pero puede llegar a ser muy despistada y en ciertas ocasiones tímida. Pero aun así Blossom las quería mucho ya que eran sus dos mejores amigas, así sean locas competitivas o despistadas, no las cambiaría por nada.

Rio al recordar eso. Sí que cada una era diferente pero eso las complementaba y las unía más, y así es más divertido ¿no?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
>-o-o-o-<p>

Al fin había salido de clases.

La mañana se le había hecho eterna y más con ese estúpido anillo que lo cansaba. Se despidió de Butch y Boomer. Butch dijo algo de la práctica de futbol y una apuesta que tenía y Boomer no tenía nada que hacer así que nomás se despidió y se marchó.

Así que ahora partiría hacia la cafetería cuidándose de que su entrenador bipolar no lo viera y salir a salvo de la escuela.

Ya fuera, llegó al café: _Coffe Dreams._

_-Wow que original nombre- _Pensó Brick con ironía. No se había detenido a leer el letrero hasta ahora y descubrir cómo se llamaba.

Entró y vio a Yuko en la barra y a Fye del otro lado de ésta platicando serenamente, no había muchos clientes, de hecho solo unas cinco personas que se encontraban platicando, riendo o discutiendo.

-Oh, pero si es el pequeño príncipe- dijo Fye con su usual sonrisa calmada.

Brick frunció el ceño.

-Entonces, ¿ya encontraste a tu Princesa?- dijo Yuko de igual forma.

-No, no la eh encontrado- decía Brick acercándose con tono serio - y todo esto es por su culpa oba-san, así que me ayudara.- dijo decidido mientras a la pelinegra le salía un tic en el ojo: ¿le había dicho oba-san?

Yuko sonrió.

– Entonces, hagamos esto Brick- dijo dirigiéndose a él.

-La escucho.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

Blossom llegó a su casa y encontró a Keane preparando la mesa.

-¡Mamá ya llegue!- anunció su llegada dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-¡Hola hija! ¿Cómo te fue?- dijo mientras terminaba de servir.

-Bien, pero el tonto de Brick me pegó un pelotazo- contestó Blossom acariciando su nariz.

Su madre se echó a reír.

-Hay Blossom eres un imán de pelotas- dijo su mamá secándose lagrimitas de sus ojos- te acuerdas también cuando Buttercup te dio otro en secundaria pero espera, no fue el único jajaja- seguía Keane burlándose.

-Ya mamá ya entendí, no te rías- dijo con un puchero - mejor comamos tengo hambre- dijo cambiando de tema.

Keane tomo aire y paro de reír.

- Está bien.

-Por cierto mamá ¿qué era eso importante que tenías que decirme?- dijo Blossom recordando mientras daba un bocado a su comida.

-aahh…- fue su respuesta. Keane suspiró y tomó una postura seria.

Blossom lo notó y dirigió su mirada hacia su madre.

-Blossom, te acuerdas de mi jefe...-

- mm si claro, el ogro arrogante, enojón y cínico del que siempre hablas- decía Blossom recordando como su mamá venia del trabajo echando chispas y centellas por el arrogante de su jefe.

-¡Blossom! ¡Pero yo nunca eh dicho eso!- dijo sobresaltada.

De repente su cara cambio a una más soñadora y sonrosada que la peliroja no paso por alto.

- Al contrario Blossom él es muy bueno. Con todos los viajes que hemos realizado lo eh conocido mejor y tiene una forma especial de serlo. Además de que también es muy atractivo y encantador cuando se lo propone, y es muy tenaz y… eso me gusta de él…- suspiró.

Blossom abrió desmesuradamente los ojos no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-¡Mamá estas enamorada de él!

Keanne se sobresaltó.

-¡Blossom!.. Perdón por no decírtelo antes pero no sabía si te enfadarías conmigo o ya no me hablarías nunca y te irías con tu padre a Inglaterra y me abandonarías y…-

-¡MAMÁ!- Blossom gritó interrumpiéndola. Keane la miró y Blossom le sonreía tiernamente.

–Estoy muy feliz por ti- dijo tomándole la mano.

-¿Deberás Blossom?

-¡Claro que sí!- dijo con toda sinceridad- ya era hora de que iniciaras tu vida con alguien a quien amas mamá. Si mi padre lo hizo ¿por qué tu no?-

Blossom estaba muy feliz por su madre. En verdad lo estaba, ya era hora de que su madre se volviera a enamorar e iniciar una nueva vida. Siempre se preocupaba por ella por eso trabajaba mucho y a Blososm nunca le faltaba nada y por eso apreciaba y quería mucho a su madre y se lo agradecía de corazón pero Blossom también se daba cuenta que su madre no tenía tiempo para ella misma ya casi no salía con sus amigas a des estresarse, su vida solo eran su hija y su trabajo. Así que para Blossom esta noticia le fascino y sobre todo estaba contenta de que su mamá siguiera adelante con su vida personal, tal como lo hiso su papá si él pudo porque ella ¿no?

Blossom la abrazo y Keane empezó a sollozar.

-Tienes todo el derecho mamá y yo te apoyo- dijo feliz, hizo una leve pausa y continúo. – y desde cuando se…-

- Pues… últimamente hemos tenido muchos viajes y trabajos juntos y así lo conocí mejor y... me enamore- finalizó su mamá contenta sin deshacer el abrazo.

Blossom se sentía muy feliz por su madre y no dejaba de sonreír por ella.

Pero lo que escucho a continuación no se lo esperaba en esos momentos y le cayó como balde de agua fría en un día de invierno:

-Por cierto me pidió matrimonio y hoy iremos a cenar a su casa para que lo conozcas.

-¿¡QUE?!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
>-o-o-o-<p>

**Continuara**


	5. Chapter 5

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
>-o-o-o-<p>

**Capítulo 5**

-Qué tal si trabajas aquí en el café- comentó la pelinegra más seria.

Brick alzó una ceja, ¿cómo le beneficiaria eso a él?

-Así podrías encontrar a la chica. Aquí entran y salen muchas personas. Sólo has que las clientas pelirrojas te den un beso y listo puede haber una posibilidad de que la encuentres. –finalizó divertida.

Brick lo meditó un poco.

Yuko tenía razón, tenía más oportunidades encontrándola en un café que en… no tenía ni idea en que otra parte podría buscar. Sí, esta era la mejor opción.

Brick asintió.

–Está bien. Sólo que vendría después de mis prácticas y además como hare para que… me den un beso- dijo sonrojándose tan sólo un poco.

-ah, no hay problema y por lo del beso y lo demás nosotros nos encargamos. Primero que nada no necesitaras esto- en un rápido movimiento Yuko le arrebató el anillo de su dedo volviéndose en un instante en un niño, otra vez.

-Fye ayúdame- le ordenó al rubio que se acercaba sosteniendo en su mano, ¿ropa? Un uniforme mas bien.

Los dos se acercaban con una sonrisa burlona al pobre chico pelirrojo que los miraba con temor y en una rápida embestía, y una nube de polvo, Brick salió con un uniforme de mesero como el de Fye pero en versión pequeña.

-Muy bien ahora atiende a aquellos clientes de allá- continuo Yuko. Fye le extendió la mano a Brick y puso en ella una bandeja con una tetera.

-¡Suerte!- dijo Fye dándole una palmada en la espalda empujándolo hacia la mesa.

Yuko soltó una risita.

–Bien pensado Fye- dijo al ver como Brick traía una hoja pegada en su espalda que decía: "_La mejor propina para mi seria que me regalaras un beso. Muchas Gracias"  
><em>  
>Yuko y Fye siguieron riendo mientras Brick, desconocido de lo del cartel en su espalda, se acercaba a la mesa donde se encontraba una chica de pelo castaño rojizo atado a una coleta y ojos castaños y un chico de pelo blanco que solo dejaba a la vista su ojo derecho y se veía que le gustaba molestar a la chica ya que se encontraban riñendo.<p>

-¡Break Xerxes! ¡Te acabaste el ultimo pastelillo!- le reprochó la chica al peliblanco y éste sólo sonreía divertido.

-Ojou-sama puede pedir más y comer los que quiera pero me temo que eso la hará engordar más- dijo Break divertido.

La chica inflo sus mejillas enojada.

–¡Break!- _" tonto me las pagara"_ pensó.

-Oh mira Sharon, aquí viene el mesero justo a tiempo- continuo burlándose.

Brick llegó y miró como el peliblanco estaba de lo más divertido y la chica con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Se les ofrece algo más?- les preguntó Brick en su papel de mesero.

-Claro que si pequeño, me puedes traer más pastelillos de chocolate por favor son para mi Ojou-sama- se acercó a Brick y le susurró- hoy está enojada más de lo normal yo creo que anda en sus días- Brick se sonrojó por lo dicho por el peliblanco y vio como la chica abría sus ojos desmesuradamente y sus mejillas se encendían.

-¡Break! Como te atreves, eres un depravado. ¡Tú qué sabes de eso, además es solo un niño lo traumaras!- soltaba la chica encolerizada.

Break sólo se echó a reír mientras Brick se alejaba de la escena. Sharon voltio y alcanzó a leer lo que aquel niño mesero traía colgando de su espalda. Sonrió. Ahora se vengaría de Break.

Brick volvió con el pedido, ignorando las risas por parte de Yuko y Fye, entregando los pastelillos.

-Muchas gracias eres muy amable- dijo Break aun sonriendo y cogiendo un pastelillo mientras miraba a Sharon.

-Sí, eres muy amable además de ser un niño taaan lindo- dijo Sharon acercándose más a Brick sosteniéndole la mirada al peliblanco - ¿no crees Break?- dijo mientras abrazaba al niño y acariciaba su mejilla.

Brick no sabía que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento pero al parecer esa chica estaba planeando algo y él era parte del plan.

Se podía ver como Break cambiaba su expresión a una más seria, acaso eran… ¿celos? Así que eso hacia la chica, solo se quería vengar.

-Mira, es tan tierno- siguió Sharon acariciando su mejilla- y sólo pide un beso de propina, que tierno. Creo que sería mejor dárselo- dijo mirando a Break desafiante mientras se acercaba a la mejilla de Brick y el peliblanco sólo se ponía rojo de celos.

Sharon se acercó y pegó sus labios a la mejilla de Brick. El pelirojo cerró los ojos, a lo mejor y este beso lo podría transformar. Pero nada paso.

-Muy bien nos vamos en este mismo instante Sharon- dijo Break levantándose enfurecido y cogiendo a Sharon de la mano jalándola hacia la salida.

Se escuchó como Sharon soltó una leve risita y un _"sabía que reaccionaria así"_ en un susurro.

-Mándame la cuenta luego Yuko- se escuchó decir a Break mientras salían del café.

Yuko sonrió divertida, había pasado todo eso en un instante. Pero al menos su plan resulto: pudieron besar a Brick, lástima que no era la indicada.

-Ahora ves, nuestro plan resultó. Lástima que no era tu Princesa – dijo Fye encogiéndose de hombros - creo que ella ya tiene a su príncipe- terminó divertido.

-Pero fue rápido y sencillo ¿no crees?- pregunto Yuko- como un niño les parecerás tierno y te darán un beso como propina-dijo apuntando el letrero de su espalda- y así podremos descubrir más rápido a tu Princesa.

Brick se quitó el letrero de la espalda. Así que era eso por lo que la chica lo beso.

-¿Cuándo me pusieron esto?- dijo Brick con un tic en el ojo.

Fye soltó una risita.

-No averigües y vuélvetelo a poner que ahí vienen otras clientas- dijo Fye divertido mientras les daba la bienvenida a las chicas que entraban.

-¡ooh que niño tan lindo!- dijo una.

-¡Mira y es mesero!- dijo otra.

-Miren solo pide un beso como propina, ¡mi vida! ¡Yo quiero que me atienda!- dijo la tercera.

-¡Yo también!- decían mientras peleaban por Brick para que las atendieran.

_-aah, este será un día largo.-_ Pensó Brick mientras se ponía a trabajar con un Fye y una Yuko divertidos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
>-o-o-o-<p>

Ya era tarde y al fin había terminado con su tormento.

Suspiró.

Sí que había sido pesado, atendiendo a todas esas clientas del café con sus caricias, besos y mimos nomas recordarlo le producía escalofríos al principio no le importo pero después se volvía algo agotador, pero todo sea por encontrar a la chica y deshacerse del estúpido hechizo que ojala y con esto la encuentre pronto.

Vio su reloj, ya era muy tarde de seguro su padre lo reprendería después de que dijo que tenía que llegar temprano. Pero bueno no le daría mucha importancia además ¿no dijo que tenía un asunto importante que contarle?

Llego a su casa pero no vio a su padre en vez de eso Alfred lo recibía como siempre.

-Qué bueno que llega joven Brick- dijo mientras abría la puerta.

-Hola Alfred, ya llegue- saludo Brick entrando a su casa dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

-Joven, su padre pidió que bajara dentro de una hora a cenar y se vistiese con ropa formal.-

Brick volteo extrañado.

– ¿Tendremos visitas Alfred?- preguntó.

-Al parecer si joven, y su padre quiere que sea formal.

-Está bien- dijo mientras subía las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

Pero todo se le hacía sumamente extraño y más viniendo de su padre.

¿Por qué tendrían visitas? ¿Por qué su padre no le contó antes? A lo mejor era eso lo que le quería decir.

Pero sobre todo ¿Quiénes serán esas visitas?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
>-o-o-o-<p>

**Continuara**


	6. Chapter 6

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
>-o-o-o-<p>

**Capítulo 6**

Se encontraba frente a la puerta de la gran casa a la que habían llegado. Estaba nerviosa y a la vez ansiosa. Aunque fue repentino, quería conocer al hombre del que su madre se enamoró.

Y ahí se encontraba vistiendo un lindo vestido blanco con toques rosados que llegaba hasta las rodillas, con su larga cabellera suelta y su inseparable listón rojo adornándola. Tanto ella como su madre se veían muy hermosas, para dar una buena impresión y que todo resultara bien en la cena.

Se escuchó como el sonido del timbre resonó por toda la casa.

Suspiró.

-Tranquila hija, te caerá bien. Es una buena persona- dijo su madre con una linda sonrisa animándola pero Blossom ya no sabía que creer si antes su madre se la llevaba diciendo que odiaba a su jefe que era malo y déspota y ahora tenía que meterse en la cabeza que era bueno, además se enamoró de su mamá así que tenía que ser bueno pero…

- Además de que tiene un hijo de tu misma edad ¡Se llevaran bien!

Espera ¿Qué?...

Blossom abrió los ojos confundida y volteo con su madre frenéticamente.

-Mamá eso no me habías dich….

Fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose dejando ver a un señor ya mayor, al parecer el mayordomo.

-Buenas noches, el señor Him las estaba esperando- dijo el mayordomo amablemente. –Por aquí por favor.

-Oh muchas gracias- dijo Keane sonriéndole. –Vamos Blossom.

Pero Blossom estaba atónita.

¿¡Acaso acababa de decir señor Him!? No puede ser, será que…

-La señora Keane y la señorita Blossom- dijo el mayordomo anunciando su llegada mientras abría las puertas del gran comedor.

Blossom abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

Ahí se encontraban dos hombres: uno el enamorado de su madre y el otro… lo temía desde que escucho el nombre, era ni más ni menos que Brick Him.

Al verlo las ansias y los nervios se esfumaron y le recorrió un leve escalofrío por su cuerpo.

¿¡Por qué de todos los hombres su madre se vino enamorando del padre de Brick?!

Ni siquiera sabía que él era el jefe de su madre, pero ahora lo tenía muy claro. Y Brick al verla sonrió de lado con sorna como siempre lo hacía eso hizo que se enfureciera más.

-Oh querida, ella debe ser tu hija Blossom, si no me equivoco- dijo el padre de Brick, un hombre apuesto para su edad. Después de saludar a su madre con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla haciendo que ésta se sonrojara.

-Pero si es una muchacha muy linda-dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Blossom- mucho gusto mi nombre es Jack him- dijo mientras depositaba un beso en el dorso de su mano.

-M-mucho gusto-dijo Blossom sorprendida por tal acto de caballerosidad que ya no se veía hoy en dia, para después dedicarle una linda sonrisa.

Alzó la vista y vio a Brick. Se veía algo… ¿enfadado?

-Él es mi hijo Brick, pero creo que ya se conocen- dijo Jack.

-Sí, desgraciadamente vamos en la misma escuela - Blossom habló muy sincera pero al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se arrepintió mordiendo su labio inferior por inercia.

El imponente Jack Him soltó una carcajada por lo dicho por Blossom.

-Ya me lo imagino.

La peliroja se extrañó creyó que reaccionaria de otra forma pero al parecer estaba equivocada. Vio a Brick y todavía tenía esa cara, parecía como molesto.

– Ven Brick, saluda a Blossom. Pero que niña tan linda.- dijo aun riendo mientras cogía a Keane por la cintura y se dirigían a la mesa a sentarse dejando a los pelirrojos atrás.

Brick se acercó a ella sosteniendo su mirada mientras la ojirosa lo miraba de la misma forma y pudo notar como Brick no traía su típica gorra. Ahora vestía muy formal, se veía bien, con una camisa roja con los primeros botones desabrochados y unos pantalones negros. Se veía… atractivo.

Pero la cercanía y el tacto repentino del pelirojo sacaron a Blossom de sus pensamientos. Brick la tomaba de la mano y la dirigía a sus labios depositando un beso húmedo en el dorso tibio de su mano. Blossom se sorprendió sonrojándose un poco, y maldiciéndose mentalmente por sentirse nerviosa. Después el pelirojo se acercó más a ella para besarla en la mejilla haciendo que la pelirroja se sonrojara aún más si se podía.

Frunció el ceño. _Maldito Brick._ Lo hacía a propósito.

-Te ves muy bien Blossy- susurró a su oído. El aire de sus palabras en su oido le producía un escalofrió que recorrió su cuerpo llegando a un punto débil de su ser.

-¡N-no me llames así Brick!- le reclamó Blossom en un susurro para que no la oyeran, tratándose de controlar mientras apartaba la mano velozmente algo nerviosa y frustrada. Antes tal vez el chico se le había aparecido atractivo pero lo arrogante nunca se le quitaría.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que te llame así? Además vamos a ser hermanos ¿no?- Blossom abrió los ojos. Si sus padres se casaban entonces ellos llegarían a ser hermanos, no de sangre pero si políticos.

_-Kami que he hecho para merecer esto-_ pensó Blossom lamentándose.

-Tu… ¿sabías de esto?- preguntó luego la peliroja volteando a ver a su mamá y al padre de Brick que hablaban alegremente ya sentados en el comedor.

-No- respondió Brick cambiando su semblante más serio, viendo como esa mujer podía cambiar el carácter de su padre drásticamente que ahora lucía muy feliz al estar con ella.

Pero ¿cuándo sucedió esto? ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada? Y ¿qué le vio la madre de Blossom a su padre?

-Ah, yo tampoco- dijo en un susurro la ojirosa- pero se me hace muy raro que se haya enamorado de tu padre.

-Si a mí también. Nunca lo había visto así- dijo Brick pensativo.

Sólo lo recordaba así cuando su madre aún vivía desde entonces ya casi no sonreía y se la llevaba sumergido en el trabajo.

-Mi madre decía que era un ogro arrogante, enojón y cínico- Blossom volteó a ver a Brick- de tal palo tal astilla.

-¡Hey!- pero lo que decía Blossom coincidía con su padre (arrogante, enojón). Pero viéndolo así tan feliz con aquella mujer, quien lo diría… ya no era el mismo.

-Pero cuando me habló de él hoy-continuo Blossom- sus ojos brillaban. Me dijo que él era atractivo, encantador y que era bueno. Que tiene una forma muy especial de serlo.

Brick miró a su padre.

¿Acaso todo eso que describía Blossom realmente era su padre?

Bueno ahora lo podía creer ya que frente a sus ojos se encontraba esa persona feliz y contenta. Ahora sonreía y hablaba amablemente, ya no se veía tan duro y arrogante. Pero esa faceta de él hace mucho que no la veía y tal vez, sólo tal vez, le gusto verlo así.

-Sabes- dijo Blossom sonriendo. Brick volteó a mirarla- me alegro de que se haya enamorado de tu padre -Brick abrió los ojos- se ven muy felices juntos y si ella es feliz yo también. Mi padre ya ha hecho una nueva vida y cuando mi mamá me contó que estaba enamorada me sentí muy feliz por ella. Si mi padre lo hizo ella también tiene derecho y estoy muy contenta de que haya encontrado a alguien.

Brick se volvió hacia su padre.

-Yo nunca lo había visto así desde que mi madre falleció- Blossom abrió los ojos ¿su madre estaba muerta? Eso no sabía- siempre anda ocupado en el trabajo y cuando llegamos a hablar siempre discutimos. Supongo que ahora se ve más feliz.

Blossom se quedó asombrada nunca había hablado así con Brick, siempre se la llevaban riñendo por cualquier cosa, pero ahora descubre que su madre está muerta y por lo visto no se lleva muy bien con su papá pero ¿Por qué?

-Pero eso a mí que me importa. Que haga lo que quiera- dijo Brick sacando de sus pensamientos a Blossom que por un momento creyó que Brick era una buena persona.

¿Acaso no le importaba su padre? Brick era una persona egoísta hasta con su propio padre.

El pelirojo se dirigía a la mesa cuando Blossom lo tomó de la muñeca.

-Como no te va importar idiota, es tu padre- le dijo Blossom apretando su agarre- ¿no estás feliz por él?- Blossom estaba enojada ¿cómo no le iba a importar su padre?

Brick la miro a los ojos serio.

-No sé si lo estoy por él Blossom, pero me alegro de que haya sido tu madre de quien se haya enamorado- dijo para después sonreír engreído mientras Blossom fruncía el ceño.

-¡ah, eres imposible!

-¡Hey! ¿Chicos de que tanto hablan? vengan que ya van a servir la cena- les habló el señor Him.

-Si ya vamos sólo le pedía a Blossom que me acompañara- Brick la tomó de la cintura y la condujo a su silla, no muy contenta por el acto, y la ayudó a sentarse.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
>-o-o-o-<p>

-¿¡Que tu mamá hizo que!?- se escuchó un grito en los jardines de la escuela donde las chicas se encontraban almorzando y al parecer Blossom ya les había contado todo a Bubbles y Buttercup quienes se encontraban con una cara de estupefacción.

-Se enamoró del padre de Brick- contestó la peliroja en un suspiro.

-No me lo creo- dijo la rubia a lo que Buttercup lanzó una carcajada.

-Entonces jajaja- decia la ojiverde - Brick será tu hermano jajaja pero que maldita suerte- se burlaba la pelinegra de la desgracia de Blossom mientras a ésta le salía una venita en la frente.

-¡Buttercup!- la peliroja le dio un zape mientras Buttercup se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos causadas por la risa.

-¿Qué? pero si es verdad, se volverán hermanos políticos y tú no puedes evitarlo.

-Buttercup tiene razón Blossom- comentó la rubia.

La peliroja suspiró resignada.

-Ademas…- hizo una pausa, no queriendo admitir lo que iba a decir – nos mudaremos con los Him en cuanto mi madre se case con él.

Las otras dos abrieron los ojos como platos asombradas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
>-o-o-o-<p>

-¿¡Que!?- se escuchó otro grito en los jardines de la misma escuela, proveniente de dos chicos sorprendidos por lo que el pelirojo les decía.

-¿Se mudaran a tu casa?- dijo el rubio sorprendido.

-Si, después de casarse y eso será este fin de semana- hablaba Brick.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
>-o-o-o-<p>

-¿Este fin de semana?- repitió la rubia.

-¡Sí! Se casaran por el civil y ese mismo día nos cambiaremos. Mi mamá ya me tiene empacando las cosas- dijo Blossom resignada, ya no le quedaba de otra. Al menos su madre se veía sumamente contenta, aunque con ella no se podría decir lo mismo por culpa de cierto chico con gorra.

-Bueno ve el lado positivo- habló Buttercup – veras todos los días a Brick jajaja- seguía burlándose mientras la venita del cuello de Blossom resaltaba cada vez más por la furia y golpeaba a Buttercup.

-¡Buttercup, nomás hablas porque tienes boca, mejor quédate callada!- dijo Blossom ya enojada.

-Ah sí, pues mírame hablar- la reto la pelinegra a lo que las chicas comenzaron a discutir.

Bubbles suspiró.

Siempre Buttercup lograba sacar a Blossom de sus casillas y Bubbles las veía con una gotita en su cien.

-¡Chicas ya cálmense!- gritó a lo que las otras dos obedecieron por inercia.

-Buttercup tiene razón de que al menos hay algo bueno de todo esto- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa mirando las caras interrogantes de la otras dos – tu mamá está feliz con el hombre que ama- dijo con los ojos brillosos y soñadores, juntando sus manos en su pecho.

Blossom sonrió contenta.

-Sí, y es lo único que importa.

Las otras chicas también sonrieron mientras seguían platicando y comiendo de su almuerzo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
>-o-o-o-<p>

-Entonces la señorita perfecta vivirá en tu casa ¿no suena tentador?- habló Butch con picardía.

Brick formó una sonrisa de lado altanera y maliciosa.

-Será divertido…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
>-o-o-o-<p>

La clase de la maestra Luka había terminado y todos fueron saliendo del salón. Cuando la última en salir fue cierta peliroja, que salía del aula al pasillo, se topó con cuatro chicas un año menor que ella.

-Blossom-sempai – habló una chica pelirosa que venía acompañada de tres chicas más.

Blossom reconocía muy bien a esas chicas, como presidenta se sabía todos los nombres de los estudiantes de preparatoria. Ellas eran: Hinata, Sakuno, Anna y la chica que le habló era Sakura.

-Hola chicas- saludó la peliroja amablemente.

-Blossom-sempai nos preguntábamos…- decía algo dudosa la pelirosa de lo que quería decir.

- S-si p-podría…- ahora habló Hinata, una chica muy tímida a lo que Blossom sabía.

-Como p-presidenta podría…- Sakuno fue la que habló ahora, al parecer ella también era algo tímida.

-Bueno ya –dijo algo molesta Anna, una chica despreocupada que se iba sin rodeos –le van a decir o ¿qué?- se volvió hacia Blossom.

-Blossom-sempai, las chicas quieren abrir un grupo de animadoras y se preguntaban si usted les podría echar una mano ya que es la presidenta. Además de que necesitarían también una capitana y ellas pensaron que si podría ser usted ya que en la secundaria fue una excelente gimnasta- terminó Anna, ella siempre decía lo que pensaba y siempre se iba al grano sin importarle mucho como lo había dicho.

Blossom se sorprendió.

Efectivamente en secundaria iba al grupo de gimnasia y podría decirse que era buena, de hecho muy buena, pero eso fue en secundaria. Cuando entro a la preparatoria esa clase extracurricular ya no estaba así que decidió no entrar a ninguna y concentrarse más en sus estudios.

Pero estas chicas venían muy entusiasmadas a pedirle eso, y Blossom se destacaba por su amabilidad, comprensión y perfección. No las dejaría abajo, las ayudaría.

-Anna dijiste todo muy…- habló Sakura.

-Pero es que ustedes nunca se lo iban a decir- la interrumpió la susodicha.

Blossom sonrió.

-No se preocupen chicas. Yo les ayudare y seguro que la coordinadora acepta esta idea ya que es muy buena y le gustara. Y por supuesto entrare también al grupo.

Las chicas, menos Anna, brincaron felices.

-¡M-muchas gracias Blossom-sempai!- dijeron al unisonó Hinata y Sakuno

-¡Pero que acabo de escuchar!- habló una voz femenina emocionada detrás de ellas- ¿¡Abrirán un grupo de animadoras!?-

-¿Luka-sensei?- habló Blossom sorprendida.

-Yo también les ayudare chicas, cuenten conmigo y si buscan una instructora aquí me tienen. También estoy titulada en clases de gimnasia, con mi ayuda serán unas excelentes animadoras ¡y apoyaremos a todos los equipos de la escuela!- hablaba Luka emocionada a lo que las otras chicas se unieron a las risas y la emoción de su profesora.

-¡Es increíble!- dijo emocionada Sakura.

-Tengan por seguro que el grupo ya está hecho, yo convenceré a la coordinadora y las clases podrán empezar desde ¡ya!

Todas brincaban felices con la maestra, también a Anna que la habían arrastrado allí, mientras a Blossom le escurría una gotita por la sien.

-¡Ven Blossom, tú serás nuestra capitana!- la jaló Luka-sensei al alboroto de ellas o más bien que causo su loca profesora que ahora además de maestra de artes también era de gimnasia, porristas, y alguna otra cosa que Blossom desconocía.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
>-o-o-o-<p>

**Continuara**


	7. Chapter 7

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
>-o-o-o-<p>

**Capitulo 7**

Y así terminaron sus clases.

Su amigo Brick se fue a las prácticas de baloncesto, que por cierto se veía algo cansado, mientras su amigo Butch también se iba a la suya de soccer.

Boomer caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela dirigiéndose a la salida, él no tenía nada que hacer en las tardes así que se iba a su casa, cuando se topó con un aula mirándola pensativo.

_Salón de Música_. Deletreaba el cartel de la puerta.

Y a su mente vino un recuerdo de una melodía, una hermosa canción que él conocía. Pero no era la canción lo más hermoso.

Lo hermoso era la voz. No, era la propietaria de esa voz. Cierta rubia de ojos azules.

El otro día cuando se fue tarde de la escuela, por culpa de un trabajo, paso por el mismo pasillo y la escuchó.

La canción era una melodía que su madre tocaba muy frecuentemente en el piano y como tal él también se la aprendió.

Su madre le había enseñado a tocar ese instrumento desde los 8 años, sus amigos sabían eso pero nunca lo habían visto tocar, y es algo que le gustaba mucho pero hace buen rato no lo tocaba.

Abrió la puerta del salón de música y no había nadie solo algunos instrumentos y entre ellos un hermoso piano negro de cola.

¿Por qué no?

Se adentró al salón y tomó asiento en el taburete del piano, tentando las teclas sin tocarlas.

Y su entusiasmo se venía de nuevo. Quería tocar aquel instrumento y volver a sentir su hermoso sonido.

Trató de recordar la canción, la melodía cantada por Bubbles ese día que lo dejo hipnotizado por su bella voz, ciertamente esa chica era muy hermosa y él se daba cuenta de eso.

Comenzó a mover sus dedos, a tocar las teclas y sentirlas. Escuchar como un bello sonido salía del piano. Como tocaba un fragmento de la canción, de esa canción que su madre tocaba y que Bubbles cantaba.

Pero no recordaba el nombre.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
>-o-o-o-<p>

Se había despedido de sus amigas y se dirigía a los campos de futbol.

Su amiga Bubbles se iba a sus clases de canto y su amiga Blossom a casa a seguir haciendo maletas para su mudanza.

Sonrió. Pobre de su amiga pero su caso era para reírse. Del chico que más odia, según ella, ahora viviría con él como una feliz familia.

-jajaja- rio sola Buttercup llegando a los vestidores. Pensando que a lo mejor y su amiga Blossom terminaba enamorándose de Brick. Pobre.

-¿De qué tanto te ríes, nena?- habló una voz a su espalda.

-Butch- dijo con fastidio reconociendo la voz –de ti porque hoy perderás y yo ganare recuerda - se burlaba la ojiverde recordando que la apuesta anterior se había cambiado para ese día donde tendrían un partido el equipo femenil contra el varonil y los dos se enfrentarían. Era un partido solo por diversión por parte de los entrenadores pero entre estos dos chicos había una apuesta en juego.

Butch sonrió ladinamente. Se acercó a Buttercup poniendo un brazo a cada lado de ella acorralándola en los casilleros que se encontraban detrás.

-No estés tan confiada nena- dijo acercándose a su rostro poniendo a Buttercup un poco nerviosa –recuerda que si yo gano tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo diga sin protestar.

Okey, ahora ya la había puesto nerviosa. Estaba muy cerca de ella y podía sentir la respiración de Butch. Un escalofrió pasó por su cuerpo sonrojándose solo un poco.

Butch sonrió mostrando sus dientes, triunfante. Pero Buttercup se maldijo mentalmente por ponerse en ese estado. No se dejaría, así que lo empujó apartándolo de ella frunciendo el ceño.

-Y recuerda ahora tu - habló ahora ella decidida, acercándose a él de nuevo retándolo con la mirada – va lo mismo para ti- dijo para voltearse rápidamente entrando a los vestidores de chicas, dejando a un Butch sonriendo.

Como le gustaba esa chica. Era la única que lo podría poner así de ansioso, le daba lucha, no se dejaba vencer, era muy testaruda, y poseedora, según él, de un excelente cuerpo además de esos hermosos ojos burlones y desafiantes.

Le gustaba ponerla nerviosa, como hace un rato, porque se quitaba su carácter rudo y desafiante y la podía ver algo vulnerable. Le encantaba que fuera él el que la hiciera sentir así, se divertía y simplemente lo volvía loco.

Definitivamente iba a ganar ese partido y esa chica seria suya.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
>-o-o-o-<p>

Bubbles caminaba rumbo al salón de música donde se encontraría con la profesora para sus prácticas, pero algo hizo que se detuviera, algo proveniente del aula de música.

Del salón de música podía escuchar claramente una melodía, era la canción que estaba practicando y que cantaría para el final del curso.

Se acercó a la puerta esperando ver a su profesora tocando el piano, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al mirar cuidadosamente por la puerta entre abierta. No era su maestra quien tocaba.

Abrió sus ojos como platos y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

El chico quien tocaba el piano parecía tranquilo y concentrado en lo que hacía. Tenía sus ojos cerrados guiándose por el sonido de la música disfrutando lo que tocaba. Era sumamente perfecto, era grandioso tocando el piano, era hermoso, era…

-Boomer- susurró la rubia impresionada, no sabía que tocaba el piano y lo hacía muy bien con mucha pasión y dedicación.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió era que estaba tocando esa canción, la canción que ella cantaba.

Cerró sus ojos escuchando la melodía que transmitía ese chico, ese chico que robaba sus suspiros, que se ponía nerviosa cuando lo veía, y se sonrojaba con sólo pensar en él.

Ese chico del que estaba enamorada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
>-o-o-o-<p>

Boomer estaba ensimismado tocando el piano, pensando en la rubia de coletas porque cuando tocaba esa canción la recordó y no podía sacarla de su cabeza. Pero un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos y dejo de tocar.

-¡Oh Bubbles ya estás aquí! ¿Quién está tocando el piano? Creí que eras tú pero…- Luka-sensei se paró en seco al entrar junto con la rubia y ver a Boomer en el piano.

La mirada de los rubios se cruzó y Boomer se sonrojo al ver a la dueña de sus pensamientos de hace un momento. ¿Desde cuándo había estado ahí escuchándolo tocar?

A lo que burbuja sólo desvió su mirada sonrojada. Estaba a escondidas escuchándolo tocar sin que él se diera cuenta pero Luka-sensei llegó y la descubrió.

Miró a Boomer, se sonrojó más. _Qué vergüenza._ Pensó la chica.

-¡oh, esto es perfecto!- dijo emocionada la profesora mientras se acercaba al chico –con la hermosa voz de Bubbles y tú acompañándola en la canción ¡será perfecto! – decía sonriendo mientras Bubbles abría sus ojos desmesuradamente y Boomer se sorprendía igual.

-eh estado buscando a alguien que acompañe a Bubbles en la canción pero a quienes les preguntaba nadie sabía tocar el piano, gracias a dios te encontré- seguía la maestra – te sabes la canción y tocas hermoso. ¿Te gustaría acompañar a Bubbles en la canción? Claro seria si tu quisieras no es obligación. –le preguntó Luka amablemente a Boomer a lo que Bubbles volteaba a verlo sorprendida y sonrojada.

Se había puesto muy nerviosa y ansiosa por saber si Boomer aceptaría o simplemente se iría, si eso pasara no sabría cómo lo podría tomar. Tal vez se sentiría triste y comenzaría a llorar como una niña, como siempre lo hacía cuando pequeña.

Pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver que Boomer la veía y sonreía.

Cerró sus ojos y sonrió mostrando los dientes, feliz, con dulzura, con esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a ella y la animaba cada vez que veía. Su corazón latió desbocado.

-Claro que si Luka-sensei me encantaría- dijo amable.

Y como decirle que no. Si al ver a esa niña siempre sucedía algo con él, no quería verla triste, quería que sonriera como lo hacía en ese momento, como le dedicaba esa hermosa sonrisa a él y sólo a él. La quería escuchar cantar otra vez y esta vez el estaría ahí con ella.

Eso le gustaba, definitivamente empezaba a sentir algo por esa chica.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
>-o-o-o-<p>

Y el esperado día de la boda llegó.

Keane y Jack ya se habían casado, había sido algo pequeño sólo ellos y algunos familiares. Y después, solo ellos cuatro, fueron a comer al famoso restaurante de comida Italiana.

Todo había sido muy hermoso y elegante pero para la desgracia de Blossom todo se le había hecho muy rápido. Y había llegado a la hermosa casa. Se encontraba en la residencia Him.

En su nuevo hogar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
>-o-o-o-<p>

**Continuara**


	8. Chapter 8

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
>-o-o-o-<p>

**Capitulo 8**

No podía dormir.

Era la primera noche que pasaba en esa casa, que ahora era su casa también, pero pensaba en muchas cosas, todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza y lo peor de todo es que su habitación estaba al lado de la de Brick.

_-¿¡Por qué a mí!?- _ Pensaba la peliroja mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Se resignó a que no podía dormir y salió de la habitación por un vaso de agua.

Tenía que admitir que esa casa era hermosa. Era muy grande y con hermosas decoraciones, muebles y todo lo relacionado.

Bajo por las escaleras. No sin antes pasar de puntitas por la habitación de Brick para que no despertara y tener que verlo, no se escuchaba ningún ruido dentro de su habitación.

-uff, que bueno- susurró Blossom al creer que Brick ya se encontraba profundamente dormido.

Pero otros ruidos provenientes de cierta habitación fue lo que la sorprendió abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente y sintiendo como los colores subían a su cara y sus mejillas ardían.

Bajó las escaleras presurosa, tratando de borrar esos sonidos que no debió escuchar.

Por dios, había escuchado a su mamá teniendo sexo con el padre de Brick. Sí, eso definitivamente había sido fuerte.

Llegó a la planta baja, todo estaba oscuro y espero a que su vista se acostumbrara, llegando a la cocina.

Pero no era la única ahí.

Cuando entro vio a Brick sacando una jarra de agua del refrigerador y sirviéndosela en un vaso. La cocina estaba oscura así que cuando la puerta del refrigerador se cerró todo volvió a quedar negro.

-Blossy ¿qué haces despierta?- habló el pelirojo al notar cuando la chica entró.

Genial, y ahora se encontraba a Brick ahí en la cocina. Qué suerte.

-No puedo dormir- contestó normal en voz baja –y no me llames así además ¿por qué estás tú despierto?-

El pelirojo bufó acercándose a ella.

-¿Crees que con esos ruidos puedo dormir?- habló sarcástico refiriéndose a la habitación de su padre.

Blossom sintió como sus mejillas ardían por lo dicho por el chico. Al tiempo que retrocedía, al ver la cercanía de Brick, quedándose atrapada contra la pared. Mientras éste sonreía engreído por poner a Blossom en esa situación:

Estaban en piyama. Blossom con unos shorts a medio muslo y una blusa de tirantes, rosas los dos. Mientras que Brick traía puesto… nada.

Blossom abrió los ojos al notar que el pelirojo solo traía puestos los pantalones negros de la piyama pero su dorso estaba totalmente descubierto.

No se había dado cuenta antes pero ahora estaba muy cerca de ella, la tenía acorralada contra la pared. Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y su respiración se aceleró.

¿Por qué diablos la ponía así la cercanía de Brick?

La peliroja sentía como su temperatura subía. ¿Estaba empezando a hacer calor o era su imaginación?

Mientras Brick disfrutaba cada instante al ver cómo se ponía Blossom y más al saber que él era quien la ponía así. Estaba sonrojada y nerviosa, pasó su dedo por el terso brazo de la chica haciendo que se estremeciera. No pudo reprimir una risita maliciosa. La chica estaba cálida, estaba caliente y lo ponía a él de la misma forma.

Blossom respiró hondo y frunció el ceño al escuchar aquella risita de suficiencia que soltó Brick. Ella era Blossom Utonium y por ningún motivo se pondría nerviosa, y en ese estado, y menos por un chico como él. Como Brick. Pero por supuesto que no. No le iba a dar esa satisfacción.

Lo miró a los ojos enfadada y se deslizó por un lado apartándose de él.

-Pues mi culpa no es que no puedas dormir- le dio la espalda mientras se dirigía a la puerta para salir de ahí – Buenas noches Him.

-Pues yo puedo hacer que lo sea- contestó sin borrar su sonrisa descarada.

Pero ¿qué le ocurría? ¿Por qué le contestaba a Blossom de esa forma? Pero no lo podía evitar, simplemente al verla así lo ponía en un estado de agitación que no podía evitar. Por dios era un adolescente con muchas hormonas y tenerla cerca era emocionante y ciertamente excitante.

-Buenas noches Him- dijo más firme y roja que nunca al momento que cerraba la puerta tras ella algo fuerte pero no lo suficiente como para despertar a alguien.

Brick seguía sonriendo. Había hecho enfadar a Blossom. Al ver cómo salía ésta de la cocina definitivamente iba molesta pero, tomó un trago de agua todavía sonriendo, también la había puesto muy nerviosa y eso le había gustado. Le había fascinado la cercanía que tuvo hacia ella y como ésta se ponía. Y sabía que a Blossom de alguna manera también le había gustado.

Definitivamente tener a Blossom viviendo en su casa sería muy divertido.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
>-o-o-o-<p>

Mientras Blossom sufría de una hemorragia nasal en su cuarto. Bueno no tan extremo, pero definitivamente todavía se encontraba agitada por lo que había pasado en la cocina y más al ver a Brick sin camisa.

Se sonrojó de sobremanera moviendo frenéticamente su cabeza de un lado a otro. Quería borrar esa imagen de él pero, por dios, Brick no estaba nada mal y ella se daba cuenta de eso.

_¡Argh estúpidas hormonas! _

La peliroja suspiró hondo para después borrar esos tontos pensamientos de su cabeza e irse a dormir.

Definitivamente vivir en esa casa seria toda una aventura. Una aventura a la que tenía que sobrevivir.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
>-o-o-o-<p>

Y así había pasado una semana donde Blossom casi se acostumbraba al estilo de vida que ahora lleva viviendo en la residencia Him el cual todavía no se podía acostumbrar del todo, pero lo intentaba.

Su madre y Jack al menos se veían muy felices juntos. En la hora de la cena no paraban de hablar sobre el trabajo y cosas por el estilo, ya que los dos trabajaban en el mismo lugar: en el Buffete de abogados Him, el renombrado negocio que el padre de Brick tenía y era dueño.

Pero aunque los dos trabajasen ahí siempre se la llevaban muy ocupados y solo los veía hasta la cena, y si es que llegaban, ya que el trabajo los tenía muy ausentes.

Así que se podría decir que casi vivía sola en esa casa, su madre y Jack trabajando hasta tarde, y pues de Brick se podría decir lo mismo ya que sólo se veían cuando iban hacia el instituto y después Blossom se iba a sus prácticas de animadoras y Brick de baloncesto donde a veces lo veía.

Sus prácticas terminaban más temprano que las de Brick pero al llegar a su casa Brick tardaba más de lo necesario en llegar. En vez de llegar en la tarde, cuando terminaban sus prácticas, llegaba en la noche. Siempre se veía muy cansado y se dirigía directo a su cuarto.

Todo esto a Blossom se le hacía muy raro, pero ¿qué estaría haciendo Brick para que siempre llegara tan tarde a casa? ¿Qué hace después de la escuela? ¿Por qué no se va directo a la casa después de sus prácticas?

Muchas preguntas se le formulaban en la cabeza. Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber que tanto escondía Brick pero recuerda la curiosidad mato al gato y eso a Blossom le quedaba muy claro. Pero no sólo era curiosidad lo que sentía, y ¿si le había pasado algo malo para llegar siempre tarde a casa? Blossom estaba preocupada por su actitud.

¿Qué? ¿Preocupada? ¿Por él? Ja, como no. ¿Pero qué tantas cosas pensaba? Eso le pasaba por andar dándole muchas vueltas al asunto mejor dejaría de pensar en eso y se concentraría en otras cosas más importantes que él.

Además seguía siendo el mismo Brick. Desde que pasó lo de la cocina ya habían tenido otros accidentitos como que Brick la viera en piyama o saliendo de la ducha o ella topándoselo por accidente sólo en bóxers o sólo con una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Definitivamente todos esos accidentes hicieron que a Blossom le provocaran continuas hemorragias nasales y que su corazón se acelerara y no hablemos de Brick que disfrutaba cada incidente que ocurría.

A lo mejor sólo eran imaginaciones suyas y Brick después de su entrenamiento se quedaba más tiempo practicando llegando así más tarde a casa. Sí a lo mejor era eso, y ella inventando cosas.

Brick amaba el baloncesto y Blossom se había dado cuenta de eso al verlo entrenar. Ahora con sus prácticas de animadoras veía todos los días a Brick entrenando, ya que practicaban enseguida de las canchas de basketbol, y siempre se maravillaba de cómo Brick se apasionaba en el baloncesto y también se daba cuenta de cómo le echaba una que otra mirada libidinosa al verla practicar a ella con las animadoras provocando la des concertación y sonrojo de la peliroja.

Le gustaban las prácticas de porritas pero cuando se lo pidieron aquellas chicas no se había dado cuenta que apoyarían a todos los equipos de la escuela y en ese viene incluido también al de Brick. ¡Qué horror! Ahora tenía que animar ¡a Brick!... al equipo de basket… ¡a Brick!

Además de que Blossom ahora ya tenía muy claro de porque esas niñas querían abrir un grupo de porristas y nada más y nada menos pues para ver a sus novios, pretendientes o prometidos -sabrá dios qué- que se encontraban en el equipo de baloncesto practicando junto con Brick y por supuesto la maestra también quiso aprovechar ya que el entrenador de los chicos es nada más que su esposo Gakupo-sensei y siempre que se dirigían a practicar (siempre enseguida de la cancha de baloncesto desgraciadamente) aprovechaba para ver, animar y estar con su esposo.

Pero no le disgustaba. Todo eso era muy divertido -exceptuando al chico con gorra- y le gustaba practicar, brincar, estirar y todo lo demás que hacían. Volvía a hacer gimnasia como en secundaria y eso le gustaba.

Ahora ahí se encontraba saliendo de sus prácticas de animadoras despidiéndose de las chicas viendo como estas todavía se quedarían un rato más a ver a los chicos entrenar. Como se pudo dar cuenta al parecer Sakura era novia de Sasuke, un chico que entrenaba baloncesto. Como Hinata y Sakuno de Naruto y Ryoma, respectivamente, quienes también entrenaban baloncesto junto con Brick. Y Anna terminó entrando al equipo de animadoras ya que al parecer su "prometido" Yoh también era uno de los jugadores de basketbol y no dejaba de decir que era su prometido y que llegaría a ser el mejor jugador.

Tomó sus cosas y se encaminó hacia la salida del instituto echando una última mirada a los entrenamientos de baloncesto viendo en ese instante como Brick brincaba hacia la canasta logrando un punto. Se veía bien… se sonrojo, pero que cosas pensaba.

Siguió caminando pero algo detuvo su andar, más bien alguien.

-Hey Blossom ¿ya te vas?- quien le hablaba era un chico de cabellera castaña y ojos ámbar quien se dirigía a ella desde las canchas de baloncesto. Blossom lo conocía. Él era Christopher Clayton un chico muy amable y atractivo, famoso entre las chicas de la escuela, además de ser un muy buen jugador de baloncesto.

-Si Christ tengo unas cosas que hacer antes de llegar a casa- contestó con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo – le devolvió el gesto al momento que levantaba una mano y despeinaba su cabello nervioso – Blossom me preguntaba si me podrías ayudar en unos problemas de Física pero claro si quieres, si no puedes lo entiendo.

-Claro que si Christ- decía riendo la peliroja al notar como el chico se ponía nervioso al preguntarle eso –¿estaría bien mañana?

-Claro, ¿te parece encontrarnos en la cafetería cerca de la escuela? Yo invito- habló más animado.

-Está bien, entonces nos vemos mañana- se despidió con una sonrisa y se marchó sin percatarse ambos que eran observados por una seria mirada carmesí.

El castaño dio media vuelta regresando a las canchas, cambiando radicalmente su rostro antes nervioso a uno ¿malicioso? ¿Victorioso? Como si hubiera logrado su primer objetivo para después continuar con su plan. Sonriendo de una manera vil como si ocultara algo.

Brick lo fulminaba con la mirada, analizando cada gesto, definitivamente ese tipo no le gustaba y ¿qué tanto habrá hablado con Blossy?

Sintió un mareo. Ese anillo ya le había quitado mucha energía y todavía tenía que ir al café a su misión de búsqueda, que por el momento no le había dado resultado alguno.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
>-o-o-o-<p>

Cuando termino de hacer algunos pendientes, que su mamá le pidió de favor, ya era de tarde y se dirigía a su casa. Pasó por una calle llegando al parque el cual atravesaría y seguiría unas cuantas cuadras más para llegar a su casa.

Llegó al parque distrayéndose un poco viendo a los niños que jugaban cuando sin darse cuenta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba en el suelo después de sentir como chocaba estrepitosamente contra algo o ¿alguien?

-Ten más cuidado- le habló una voz algo infantil.

Volteó su mirada encontrándose frente a ella a un niño de unos ¿10 años?, o tal vez un poco más, que acariciaba su cabeza.

-oh lo siento mucho ¿te encuentras bien?- Blossom se incorporó rápidamente acercándose al niño que le parecía todo una monada. Era un niño pequeño de unos cabellos medio largos y rojizos con unas mejillas rosadas al parecer a causa de venir corriendo.

Y cuando abrió los ojos fue lo que más la sorprendió, eran de un extraño carmesí que le recordaban a alguien. Y el niño al verla se sorprendió para después formar una sonrisa muy engreída para su edad.

¡Por dios este niño era una réplica de Brick en miniatura!

_Arg_. Sacudió su cabeza ¿Por qué tenía que pensar en él?

-Hey one-san.

El niño la llamó sacando a Blossom de sus pensamientos.

-Oh lo siento mucho, ¿estás bien?- repitió poniéndose de rodillas a la estatura del niño.

El chico se puso serio y frunció el ceño.

-No, por tu culpa perdí mi anillo y ahora no sé qué hare. Eres una one-san muy tonta.

A Blossom sólo le pegaba un tic en el ojo al verse ofendida por un niño.

-Pero quien te crees que…

-Shh... - el niño había callado a Blossom colocando dos dedos en sus labios –ahora me ayudas a buscarlo- dijo acercándose a su rostro mirándola amenazante –¿acaso no es eso lo que hacen las one-san mayores?- termino alejando sus dedos y cambiando su semblante a uno más inocente. Pero ese niño de inocente no tenía nada.

Mientras Blossom inflaba las mejillas enojada.

-Está bien- se resignó aunque en parte era su culpa también –¿y cómo es?

El niño sonrió por su victoria.

-Es negro.

Se pusieron a buscar el anillo por el verde césped pero sin rastros de él.

El pelirojo se molestó y se desesperó apuntando a Blossom quien lo miraba incrédula.

-Arg todo es tu culpa niña tonta y…- el niño miró las bolsas de compras que traía, razón por la cual corría, hasta que chocó y se le perdió el anillo – y ahora llego tarde al café –dijo exasperado recordando lo que la bruja le iba a hacer si no llegaba cuanto antes con las compras.

Tomó las bolsas y salió corriendo de ahí dejando a una muy incrédula Blossom atrás.

-Hey espera…

Pero fue en vano el niño ya había desaparecido y en ese instante Blossom pudo notar como de un arbusto de rosas algo brillaba por el reflejo del sol. Era el anillo, lo había encontrado. Ahora ¿qué haría? El niño ya no estaba.

Tomó el anillo y lo guardo dirigiéndose a su casa. De todas maneras ese niño le había caído mal y si se lo llegara a encontrar otra vez se lo daría. Pero por ahora caminaría rumbo a su casa ya que se hacía tarde.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
>-o-o-o-<p>

Llegó a su casa y como era de esperar no había nadie sólo Alfred recibiéndola como siempre.

Lo saludó y subió a su habitación a terminar sus deberes de la escuela. Así duro un par de horas y su madre y Jack no llegaban y de Brick ni rastro. De sus padres no le extrañaba, por el trabajo, pero de Brick era raro. Desde que vivía con ellos llegaba tarde y se preguntaba qué haría, ni su propio padre sabía a qué horas llegaba su hijo y para colmo fatigado y quien sabe dios porque.

¿Pero porque su padre no sabría qué hace su hijo? ¿Por qué Brick no le contaba? Blossom se fijó en toda esa semana como Brick no llevaba una buena relación con su padre que casi ni lo veía y si podía no estaba en casa para no dirigirle la palabra. Era extraño.

Pero cuando llegara Brick la escucharía y lo reprendería. Si su padre no podía hacer eso ella sí que lo haría y averiguaría que tanto hacia sin permiso.

Estaba concentrada en como regañaría a Brick cuando escucho como la puerta de enseguida de su habitación se serraba.

_A lo mejor es Brick._ Pensó. Miro el reloj, ya era tarde ni Alfred estaba despierto para esas horas. Pero iba a llevar a cabo su plan, salió de su alcoba para hablar-reprender- un poco a Brick y la iba a escuchar.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación del chico y al dar unos suaves golpes no tuvo respuesta pero eso no la iba a detener así que decidió hablarle desde donde se encontraba porque la iba a escuchar y se iba a enterar de que tanto hacia Brick o dejaría de llamarse Blossom Utonium, su curiosidad carcomía y podría decirse que la preocupación ¿también?

Hizo otro vano intento en tocar pero solo recibió un _hmp _por respuesta del otro lado de la puerta, eso significaba que Brick se encontraba ahí. Frunció el ceño algo molesta.

-Como que hmp, ¿por qué no me abres? Quiero hablar contigo y me tienes aquí a fuera- decía Blossom autoritaria.

Mientras otro hmp se escuchaba haciendo enfadar a la peliroja.

-Eres un idiota, no sabes formular otra palabra. Además ¿porque siempre llegas tarde? ¿Qué tanto te quedas haciendo para llegar a estas horas? ¿Acaso te metiste en problemas? De seguro que si conociéndote es en lo único que eres bueno. Te has de haber metido en un lio por tu estúpido orgullo y de seguro eso es lo que te tiene ocupado…-

La chica hablaba y hablaba molesta imaginándose cosas en las que Brick se pudo haber metido y ocasionar problemas, pero mientras más hablaba más cosas indebidas y peligrosas se le venían a la mente, démosle gracias a las tantas novelas que leía.

-…y como no nos dices nada, quien se va a enterar si te pasa algo y te terminan matando en eso en lo que andas. Al menos dile a tu padre o dime a mí, pero no, el señor "yo hago todo solo" cree que puede hacerlo todo…- Blossom se imaginaba cosas sin sentido pero no se quedaría callada, tenía muchas preguntas y se le formulaban muchas hipótesis acerca de ellas y de donde se metería Brick todo el día para tenerlo ocupado.

Mientras de la habitación solo pudo escuchar un leve hmp que parecía cansado. La peliroja molesta suspiró y sin importarle tomó la perilla de la puerta dispuesta abrirla. Cuando la abrió toda la habitación estaba oscura, entro y cerró la puerta tras de sí pero una voz la sobresalto.

-¿Ya acabaste?

Blossom se acostumbró a la penumbra y pudo notar cómo, sentado en el piso a unos metros de la cama, quien le había hablado era…

-¿Brick?

-No.

Blossom abrió los ojos, se acercó un poco más para reconocerlo.

No, no era Brick. Era un niño, era el niño del anillo con quien se topó esa tarde y era…

-Soy su hermano.

¿¡El hermano de Brick!?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
>-o-o-o-<p>

**Continuara**

_**Hola, acabo de editar todos los capitulos por si se dan cuenta en los primeros ya no hay comentarios mios al final y es que los acabo de editar y solo subi los capitulos y mis comentarios se borraron xD**_

_**Lo que edite no altera la historia es lo mismo solo cambie unas palabras por otras, describir mas cosas y es todo lo que hice. **_

_**Muchas gracias por sus ¡Reviews! y espero continuar esta historia pronto **_

_**Besos y abrazos ;***_


End file.
